Generally, in order to develop and install drivers (for example, pushbuttons, selectors and signals) on the front of an electric control board, the following steps are undertaken:                Q1—Making holes according to the number of drivers on the control board door;        Q2—Blocking of the assembled drivers:        A—Visual signals (LEDs or lamps with two contact terminals);        B—Pushbuttons or buttons (dry contact with two contact terminals);        C—Selectors, two or three positions (with three or four contact terminals).        Q3—Intercalating all components according to the design:        1st—Control board perforated door;        2nd—Identification plate;        3rd—Frontal (lamps, pushbuttons and selectors);        4th—Thread for fixation of frontals;        5th—Contact base support;        6th—Drivers contact base;        
These steps are shown in FIG. 1 of the present disclosure.
Further, FIG. 2 shows the set of drivers and electric connections according to another known method of installing the drivers on the electric control board. FIG. 2 shows a control board equipped with eight drivers, namely, four visual signals (A1), pushbuttons N.A (B1) and two selectors with three positions (C1).
The drivers are intercalated with a PLC (Programmable Logic Controller) or directly with contactors, as shown in FIG. 3, which displays the required connections for the drivers to work.
FIG. 4 shows a simplified electric representation, where signals (A2), pushbuttons (B2) and switches (C2) connect to a programmable logic controller (D2).
Another method used to develop electric control boards is the use of HMI (human-machine interface) (TC), where the electric drivers are replaced by a digital touch screen of the block (A4) which is directly interconnected to the contactors (B4) via wiring (1), as shown in FIG. 5.
The prior art documents require, in order to make a complete assembly (see FIG. 3) of the drivers on the block panel door (A3) with the block (B3)—CLP and power supply, making holes corresponding to the number of drivers, assembling each of the driver blocks, carrying out several electric connections individually by using cables (1), and passing the cables (1) through to inside the control board. While replacing HMI drivers with a touch screen provides certain advantages, as shown in FIG. 5, this configuration does not reduce the large number of cables to be used inside the control board.
As shown in FIG. 5, the HMI (A4) is interconnected with the cables (1), the contactors (B4) and the power supply. Accordingly, the known processes and products demand significant labor, time and materials expenditures.
With regard to published references, US Publication No.: 2012/293240, published on Nov. 22, 2012, describes a control board with membrane contact including a number of female wires disposed on the basic layer, each one with a number of electrodes electrically connected and coupled among each other, and having, each one, an opening formed on each electrode and some male wires with a number of electrodes electrically connected and coupled among each other and received and coupled to the female electrodes openings, respectively, to form a number of commutation elements; the control board with membrane contact includes a structure or configuration to be easily and quickly manufactured with reduced manufacturing costs and procedures.
Document WO2017036192, published on Mar. 9, 2017 describes a panel like control button comprising: button base (I), button panel (II), and switch plate (III) and one resilient programmable key. The button panel is fixed on the upper part of the button base, while an end of the button panel is assembled in a revolving way on one end of the button base, the switch plate is located below the button base, a pin mechanism is placed on the switch plate and the resilient programmable key is located above the commutation plate commutation mechanism. When the button panel is pressed, the button panel contacts the resilient programmable key, triggers the pin mechanism on the key plate and controls the opening and closing of the pin mechanism. The resilient programmable key provides resilience to the button panel to re-define. The panel type control button can be simultaneously applied to flat surfaces and side walls of electronic products, implementing synchronically one action of automatic replacement and having the advantage of a small space for action, total mechanical transmission and low costs.
Based on the preceding description it can be clearly observed the deficiency of the prior art with regard to a product that may facilitate the design and assembly of electric control boards without substantial number of wires used in the operation and assembly.